A Perfect Memory
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: For a while Alfred has felt feelings for Arthur, far more than the brotherly love that he has always felt that Britain had felt towards him, but he is met with a big surprise when he finds that he feels exactly the same way USUK pure fluff


**A Perfect Memory**

America stood out the door pacing back and forth, what would happen if it didn't work he thought as he paced. What if they didn't want me!

"God I am such an idiot for not considering this more before coming out here," he muttered underneath his breath. It had taken him almost all day to work up the nerve to make the trip out to this big brick mansion he could have at least used the time it took to get here to make a game plan. He was the Hero after all he wasn't afraid of anything, yet why did it seem so hard to simply knock of the door, and hand them the flower and tell them how much he loved them? It seemed simply, well at least on paper. "I just have to say the words, and then I will be fine," he said talking to himself again. "I …love….goddammit I can't even say his name!" I continued to pace by his rose bushes afraid to make a move, when suddenly he heard the faint sound of the door opening. Completely unprepared, Alfred ran to the biggest rose bush he could find and threw himself in it, hiding, he clutched the bouquet of roses he had bought to his chest, and clamped his mouth shut trying to hide his cries of pain as he felt the fresh wounds on his face, he really should have thought about the thorns before jumping in the bush, but like always he was acting like an idiot, no wonder he can't just go up to the door and confess his feelings to this person, he is a complete moron, hell his own people have even written a song about it. He was stupid to have come here, this was a mistake. He wanted really badly to get up and leave this mistake behind him, but he was trapped underneath the bush as he heard someone approaching.

"America," England called. Sending some uncomfortable flutters in his chest, he didn't really wanted how happy it made him to hear the Brit call his name. "I know you are out here you git! I saw you pacing for the last hour! What exactly are you doing out here? America!" America sighed, even when he was insulting, even when he was annoyed his voice was so alluring, so lovable. It was easy to see why exactly this American has fell for the British man. He was quite a good looker, despite the fuzzy caterpillars on face that he claimed to be eyebrows. He had wonderful shaggy blond hair with gorgeous striking green eyes. His accent was so wonderful, proper and just elegant. It reminded American of when he was a child and the Englishman would sing soft lullabies to him. He loved Arthur, after all, how could he not, he was the man that had raised him since he was a child.

However while that may be the thing that really brought England and America together as good friend it was also the one thing that kind of set America back from confessing His love for England. England had always talked about the times when America was no more than a little tyke, but whenever he talked about it he would use words like brother and son. Words America had begun to believe as well. He did think of Arthur Kirkland as a brother, and even a father a times, but only made his feeling for the man seem even worse. He had tried to convince himself that it all changed…in the Revolutionary War, but still the thought lingered in his mind. He had beaten himself up over it for so long. He knew it was wrong to feel this way about someone who was suppose to be your brother, but he just did. He couldn't help but feel comforted whenever he heard the Brits voice, even when it was shouting at him. He couldn't help but gaze into those wonderfully green eyes and feel happiness a light nervous butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't help but stare at his wonderful shell colored lips and only dream about place them against his own. The thoughts were just torturing him for so long that he decided to act on them, maybe being rejected by England would put him in the right mindset and get rid of these wrong feeling, so that maybe both of them could move on with their lives, hand in hand, as brothers. Plus it seemed obvious that England wouldn't want to be with him. He hated America. He always called America names like git and wanker, it was clear that the Brit had some distaste towards the American, ever since the Revolutionary War, they had been able to extended their selves to a friendly relationship, but that was about it. He didn't see it going much farther.

He continued to sit in the bush, watching as England looked all over the yard for, holding his breath as England seemed to check the areas right by him, still completely ignorant that he had almost stared directly at him.

America sighed a happy sigh as he saw The Brit turn an begin to make his way back to the house, unaware that he had stopped by the stairs and pulled out his cell phone and had began to dial America's phone number.

America had begun to shift and crawl out from his spot in the bushes when suddenly his phone began to blare out and electric version of the song God Bless the USA. America recognized it quickly as the ringtone he had assigned to Britain.

"Shit," he muttered as he heard England begin to walk over, he had caught him. America hurried to get out of the bush before he embarrassed himself even more. He was almost toward the exit of the leaves and thorns, when England peered in, they almost banged faces.

America tried to calm himself as he saw how close he was to England, their lips were only inches apart and Alfred could feel his breath on his cheeks. Alfred tried to say something, or maybe do the right thing and maybe pull back, but he couldn't, his words stayed caught in his throat and his body stayed frozen, hypnotized by just the smell of Arthur, of god he just smelled so good~! His breath reeked of a wonderful earth tea while his body reeked of alluring cologne that his sense just wanted to explore even more. His body seemed to be set in a trance as his eyes closed lightly, and his lips puckered slightly as he moved in his face getting closer and closer. He was almost there when the Brit's voice rang out beautiful and strong, waking him of his dream.

"What the bloody hell are you doing under my rose bushes you twit?" England asked looking slightly annoyed, yet slightly amused.

"I…uh…well…um…I'm running environment program, right…in my country…and I was just…making sure they were planted…right…because you never know how dangerous roses can be if planted wrong…uh…yeah," he said out loud, he tried to keep his cool and wear a poker face so England would just take it as another example of America's stupidity, and for the most part it worked. However in America's head rather the cool collected expression he showed Britain, he was actually freaking out. What the Fuck was that? You never know how dangerous roses can be if plant wrong, what the hell is wrong with me? I just totally just almost kissed him and that is the best thing I can come up with? God I am so stupid!

"Uh, that is very…nice of you…I guess…worrying about my plant needs and all… and I don't want you to think I don't appreciate it but don't you think you could stick to doing that in your own country," Iggy said completely confused. America tried as best as he could to hide how completely adorable he found Iggy's face, of god he was even attractive when he was confused and trying to play dumb. Alfred used all of his might to keep himself from swooning. "Here why don't we get you up," England said once again interrupting America's moment of adoration as he stepped back and offered his hand to America trying to help him out. America took it, maybe too quickly to really be friendly, and tried his best to ignore the electric that shot through his veins simple with his touch. He barely even noticed the bouquet of flowers he held in his other hand until England pointed it out to him.

"What do you have there?" he asked once America was up. America looked down at the flowers and then back up at England. He tried to think long and hard on an excuse, something better than the stupid one he had just given, but he couldn't come up with anything. Now was the time and his mind was drawing up completely blank. Then without even thinking he felt his harm as it extended towards England, handing him the bouquet. "What is this for?" England asked surprised. He was not expected, and America could have sworn he saw a blush spread over England's cheeks. America began to search for something anything to say but nothing came to mind, it was like his brain was on autopilot, he couldn't control it. He felt his arm, still extended, though England had removed the flowers, move so his hand was caressing Arthur's face. The blush grew darker on England's face as his body locked frozen, Alfred's face however was the picture of calm, while in reality emotions were shooting around as if they fireworks. America once again acting on nothing but instinct, moved closing the gap between them, He felt as once again electricity shot through him as he felt Iggy's small body pressed against him. He lowered his mouth moving in toward England's lips as he used his hand to push England's head up. Then finally after what seemed like years to Alfred, he laid his lips against Arthur's finally kissing him for the first time!

The kiss was awkward at first, as England was still a bit frozen from shock, but after a bit he dove right in to the kiss, softening his lips and then moving his once frozen arms and locking them around America's neck. America smiled on the inside, more than both happy and surprised to see Arthur react so positively, he had been expecting yelling and insults, but was more than thrilled to accept this reaction. He felt as his free hand that had a moment been hanging uselessly at his side snaked around and made its way around Arthur's waist. His fingers began to dark light circles along England's spine.

The kiss continued like this growing in passion, a few tongue slips here, a few hair pulls there as the two continued to press their lips hard together until the point that they pulled away gasping for air. They both then sat down right there on the grass, admiring the smell of the nearby roses. Everything seemed fine and dandy until England lifted his hand and smacked Alfred in the back of the head.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" America shouted shocked my Arthur's sudden violence.

"That's for waiting so long to do that you git!" Britain shouted jokingly as he ruffled America's hair the same way he used to always. America laughed along with him, doing his signature hero laugh, because after all why shouldn't be happy? He had finally won.

England and America sad like that together, chatting, blushing and joking as they discussed old times. While they had very different viewpoints and opinions on just what happened in history, there was one thing they definitely agreed on. That the kiss, the feel of one's skin on the other, and just the closeness of their bodies, would remain with them as a perfect memory of the past.

_**Yeah, uh please ignore the corny-ness of that last line. What can I say I am a sucker for stories that have the title mentioned somewhere in it, especially the last line of the book, it just makes the ending seem that more powerful, call it lame but it is still true. Any way I am sorry if this is not some of my best work, but that would be because honestly I don't really like USUK I myself actually like FrUk family, but I will not really get into it cuz I don't want to spark any debates with my readers, but that being said I am sure you can guess this is my first USUK story. So I really tired my best. The whole story behind this is I keep finding myself looking at USUK pictures, not purposefully, like they just end up popping up and I'm like oh hey it's USUK (oooooo that rhymed…once again I prove how lame I am), and I just felt like I needed to get all of the USUK out of my system. So don't subscribe to be expecting USUK stuff, I mostly write Canada stuff and occasional America Belarus and Ukraine. But yeah I am rambling so yeah, bye.**_


End file.
